A Loving Friend
by Neava Kaeth
Summary: Edward tries to win the heart of Bella who would gladly date him if he would just ask her to. Will he ever get the guts to ask or will Bella get tired of waiting and ask him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first try at this so be nice please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it :-(**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I have lived in Forks, Washington for most of my life. Since my parents got divorced and my Mom wanted to have a life to herself to find the one she would truly love I was sent to live with my Dad. His name is Charlie Swan, or as most people around here know him as Chief Swan. 

I was on my way to my best friend Alice's house, it was Saturday and Alice wanted to go to Port Angeles, and she happened to be dragging the whole gang with her we were just going to her house because her Mom always made us breakfast on Saturday. We were all rich so we could afford it, plus I would usually help her in the kitchen along with everyone else, there was a rule between us if one of us cooked we all helped.

Esme was like another mother to us all, she loved us all like family. She was the mother of Emmett, Alice, and Edward. They were all very close to one another, they were always together after school if everyone else was busy. Rose and Jasper Hale the two twins that were adopted by my Dad to give me some company in the house we lived in because he was usually at work.

Alice was in love with Jasper, but wouldn't say anything because she thought that he didn't like her the fact was that he loved her as well but they weren't going to say anything until the other showed feelings. Emmet and Rose were together within a week of meeting each other. Rose and Jasper had only been part of our family since June of last year. Edward had asked me out not long after I came back from a trip to see my mom in Phenix. I had decided that it would be to weird to date my best friends brother at the time but now I have fallen for him and what would you know he is dating some one else in the school, and of all people my old nemesis Tanya.

I have told Alice and Rose how I feel and they just try to help me through seeing him with another girl who treats him like trash. Tanya is constantly cheating on Edward, and because I don't want to see him hurt I haven't had the guts to tell him yet. Alice says that he doesn't actually like Tanya, but he wants a relationship outside his friends and family, which I can understand.

"Yay, we are so going to have fun at the mall today Bella you are getting new cloths weather you like it or not." Alice shrieked.

"Alice what was the deal that we made that made me come today?" I asked.

"That I don't get to dress you up and we aren't going to the mall, but we are going to the new games store in town." Alice mumbled.

"Thats rite now since we are all done eating we can go to the store." I said.

Emmett grabbed me and gave one of his teddy bare hugs to me. He hated to shop like the most of us did and I had planned to go to the store to get new games to play. We all piled into two different cars, most of the gang went into Emmett's Jeep and Edward and I got into his Volvo.

**EPOV**

I had finally got some time alone with Bella, the one I was falling hard for. She had rejected me a couple years ago but that was then and my feelings about her hadn't changed since then. Yeah I was dating Tanya but she was a real bitch, she treated me like trash and cheated on me constantly, I had finally had enough and dumped her yesterday. Maybe now Bella would date me.

"Hay Bells, how long do you think Jasper and Alice can wait until they spill their feelings about one another?" I asked.

"I don't know but if they aren't together for much longer I think I'm going to go crazy with the tension between the two of them." she replied. God I love her voice so smokey and warm. I could barely restrain myself from kissing her now. I had to wait though to ask her out because getting rejected twice would probably break me.

**Please Review, but be nice this is my first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that are in it.

* * *

The Guts

**APOV**

Jasper was sitting next to me in the Jeep and his cologne was driving me insane. It smelled great I had even thought of going to the store and buying a bottle of it a week ago. Plus when I was at Bella's house last time I stole my favorite shirt of his, yes I was ashamed but when Bella found it in my bag she fell to the floor laughing, then she told Rose who ended up down there with her laughing. Then the worst thing happened Jasper walked by and asked what was up. Rose and Bella looked at him then me an kept on laughing. Jasper just shrugged then went to his room, I really wanted to go with him to just sit and talk but I would probably say something stupid and he would hate me. I hoped he would ask me out soon but if he doesn't do it while we are at the mall, I'm going to be the bigger person and ask him out.

Yeah I know, from me it's usual but it will be really hard to get over Jasper if he says no. I am still angry at Edward for not dropping Tayna sooner, I mean he hated her, he loved Bella but still couldn't ask her out after she rejected him the first time. But she had a good reason, she thought that she was going to live with her mom in L.A. After she did reject him she came to me and Rose balling her eyes out. Grr... the people in our group.

**JPOV**

Alice my sweet Alice why is there a frown on your beautiful face? Just a second ago you were so happy that we were all hanging out today. Well today I am going to ask you out once we get a little privacy, just please don't break my heart.

**BPOV**

We finally arrived at the new game store that we had planed on going to today, it was huge.

"Ok you guys pick a partner and then a store so we don't get lost. Oh great now I sound like a teacher, yuck."

"You know Bells we are all adults I think we can handle ourselves." Alice said.

"Yes Ali thats true but unfortunately the bad people in this world would say different to a girl that is alone, so pick. I want Edward cause you guys are slow and I want to go inside, bye." Everyone but Bella saw Edward smile because Bella had chosen him as a partner.

**RPOV**

"Ha if Bella saw that she would go nuts, Em I'm with you which means Jasper and Alice are together. Oh and by the way Jasper Alice likes piggy back rides. Come on Em before she explodes."

**JPOV**

It was the perfect time to ask her out but one look at her made me want to laugh Alice was pissed off at Rose. I had looked for the shirt that she had said looked great on me this morning but it seemed to have disappeared.

"Alice I want to ask you something but it is kind of well... Alice I am in love with you." Alice turned towards me she looked like she was going to faint. I screwed up and now I was going to pay for it.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Alice squeaked. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I pulled Alice close and our lips met. I pulled away so that we could take a breath.

"You don't know long I've wanted to do that Alice."

"Oh Jasper I know believe me. Can I have a piggy back ride now?" she asked.

Her look was so cute I couldn't resist her, I laughed as I swung her onto my back and headed towards the store entrance. I couldn't believe it I was with Alice Marie Cullen.

**Ok please review I will update if I get hmm... 5 reviews. Please review, but be nice 'cause this is my first story. I'm also up for ideas. (^0^).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A loving Friend

The Xbox games

To day is a bad day some of our american soldiers were murdered, then there is one that has hit closer to home, a student at my school died last night. His name was Leo. Oh and Rose love the reviews.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked into the Xbox store when Bells ran up to me holding a new game that we had been looking for.

"Eddie look I found the game Dragon Age: origins!!" she shouted.

"Bells don't call me Eddie, and stop yelling we are in a store."

"Your no fun." Bella turned and stomped off in another direction. She was so cute when she was mad she looked like an angry little kitten. I followed her to the back of the store where she was looking at some older games, she had all of them but some of them were in bad shape due to Emmett always playing them.

"Bella come here I want to talk to you." she turned around a corner without saying anything.

"No you… you… geese it is to hard to stay mad at you." Bella laughed. Ok I think it's a little soon for me to ask her out but I don't want to loose her, to some other guy. Should I kiss her? Should I just ask her out? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

"Eddie you might want to stop thinking so hard your going to make your brain go BOOM!" Bella said. She smiled when I laughed, nice lighten the mood Bella make it easier for me to decide.

"Hay Bells, is there someone you like in school… you know more than a friend?" Bella looked at me with a weird look on her face, it kinda reminded me of Alice when she was angry.

"I'm going to kill Alice." she murmured. The game in her had dropped to the floor and she took off running to find Alice.

"Ok now I'm confused." I started after Bella she was already up on the second floor where there was a single jewelry store where Alice would most likely be. Sure enough that's where she found Alice but now Bells was chasing her down the side of the store yelling something.

"Um Edward why is Bella chasing Alice?" Jasper asked when I got to him.

"I haven't a clue Jasper, so any luck with Alice yet?" Jasper blushed then mumbled a swear word.

"Oh you are whipped already are you. Well at least you get the girl that you want."

"You know Alice said something about you and Bella earlier, she said that you should just ask her out you won't be rejected. She said that last time you asked and she said no Bella came to them balling." Jasper said.

"Looks like Bella is going to get Alice, lets go watch." I said.

**BPOV**

"Alice Marie Brandon you promised you wouldn't tell Edward how I felt."

"Chill out Bella I didn't say anything, I swear." Alice squeaked.

"You didn't then who did?" I asked.

"No one did Bella he loves you he always has. The summer you left he just was different without you. JASPER SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY BELLA NOW!" Alice yelled.

"You are so crazy Alice if you think I'm going to get between you two." Jasper replied.

"Alice we need girl talk right now." I said.

"Bells I need to talk to you right now." Edward said.

"Uh Edward I don't think that would be a very good idea. Last time some one tried to get to her when she wanted to talk to Alice she kicked the guy in the groin. Then she stuffed straws up his nose, it was really creepy, but funny because it was Emmett." Rose said.

"That's not funny Rose I still get bad dreams of angry Bella." Emmett said as he stepped behind Rose.

"Ok I still want to talk Bella but go talk to Alice." Edward said.

Bella, Alice and Rose all went to Emmett's jeep to talk. While the guys kept looking at the games.

**EPOV**

Wow I remember the day that Em had come home with an ice pack and said he didn't want to talk to any one about what happened. Jasper was standing in the corner trying not to fall dow as he laughed when Rose told him. They never did tell me until now. Note to self never get in Bella's way when she needed to "girl talk".

Half an hour of spending time looking at games without Bella was driving me insane, I missed her little jokes that she made about the people on the covers of the boxes. Then they came into the store laughing at something. Bella walked right up to me and smiled.

"You wanted to talk."

"Bella... IloveyouandIwanttogowithyou."

"What? Maybe you should slow down a little Eddie." Bella said.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"But it's so cute and it fits you so well. Any way back to your jumbled mess of a sentence."

"Bells I have been in love with you since you moved here, when you said no you broke my heart but I want to ask you again. Isabella Marie Swan will you go out with me?

Hehe the answer to Eddies question will be in the next chapter!

It will be up soon though. (^0^). Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

I'm so sorry to do this but this week is going to be way crazy!!! I have to go to SD with mom and I have Nurse Aid Two days this week. I will post at least once though even if I have to steal my sisters internet!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A loving Friend (ALF)**

**Hi sorry it took so long to wright this because i've been having some problems this week. So anyway I will make this chapter really long.**

**A Wrong Turn**

_Previously_

"_Bells I have been in love with you since you moved here, when you said no you broke my heart but I want to ask you again. Isabella Marie Swan will you go out with me?_

**EPOV**

The look on her face was killing me! I blew what I had with Bella and now I had to make up an excuse that said I was joking about the question.

"Edward your face looks weird stop thinking so hard." Alice said.

"Alice get away we are having a conversation!" Bella yelled.

"Ooo… Bells is mad… ooo … Bells likes Eddie." Emmett teased.

"EMMETT GET AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOU AGAIN!!!" Bella yelled at him. Emmett just moved his hands and slowly walked away as their friends laughed at him, scared away by Bella.

"Edward take me to my car please. I need to go home to think." Bella mumbled.

"OK Bella, I will take you to your car so you can go home."

**BPOV**

I knew that the only way I could say yes to Edward was when we were alone and there was no way I could do that with Alice and Rose around. I really didn't need to be here at the gaming store anyway. It was really boring, being at the store anyway so I thought that maybe I could get some alone time with Edward.

**IN THE CAR**

"Edward I have to say something and don't you dare interrupt me or I sick Alice on you with a day of shopping at Victoria Secret." His face lost its color, as he realized she would actually do what she said.

"Ok first what the hell took you so long to ask me out again?"

"What??" Edward said.

"You heard me I have been waiting forever for you to ask."

"That's impossible I would have seen the signs." Edward said.

"Ha you wouldn't see them if they bit you on the ass."

"Come on Bells I'm not that ignorant to you." he sighed.

"Ask Alice when she gets back then tell me it isn't true, then call me and I'll answer your question that you asked at the gamer mall."

I got out of his volvo and walked over to my baby, the car that my dad had got me. It was a black viper gts (**A.N. Pic of car on profile)**.

I knew Alice would be home soon because she wanted details about what I was going to say to Edward so she would be home soon to get her car and then she would be at my house, but I'm sure she would talk to Edward before coming.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was so oblivious to Bella's feelings. Well I did have to deal with Tayna, but I should have seen it I really have to talk to Alice. I heard the jeep pull up into the driveway, and I ran down the steps to talk to Alice. When she saw me come down alone she sighed and went to the couch.

"What did Bella say?" she asked.

"She told me to talk to you about how I am ignorant to her feelings, like how she acts around me and stuff." I said.

"Well duh, that's obvious to everyone. She tries to hug you and you some how move towards someone else. She tries to grab you when she is scared and you move away, I seriously don't get you, you say you like her then you ignore all the signs." Alice said.

"Well I have to go talk to her, I want to hold onto what we have as friends but I also want more than that." I said.

"Whoa hold on there Eddie there is something I need to tell you before you go attack my best friend. You remember when she went to visit her mom?" Alice asked.

"First don't call me Eddie, I really don't like it and second how could I not remember when she went to see her mom I felt like the living dead while she was gone." I replied.

"She has only told me and Rose this and you have to promise that you wont tell Bells that you know." Alice said softly.

"I promise as long as it wont lead to bad things in the future." I said

"Then I guess I can't tell you." she said. Alice got off the couch and walked towards her car it was a yellow viper gts like Bella's.

"Alice come on tell me or I'll go ask Bella." I said. Alice stopped as her hand was on the door of her car she turned and then walked back towards me.

"You will not ask her what happened to her while she was with her mom, you will not or I will tell Em that you ate all the cookies that Bella made him today and you will get it." she said.

"You wouldn't dare tell him that Alice." I replied.

"You know I would so don't you dare ask her what happened, she will tell you when she is ready." Alice said. With that she got in her car and left. Obviously there was something he had to find out about what happened. When Bella came back she said she never wanted to go see her mom again. She was always coming to Esme to talk, Esme had always thought of Bella as a daughter. Carlisle had thought the same and they loved having her over at the house.

I went to my car and drove to Bella's house I had to have an answer tonight, I had to know how Bella really felt about me.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward's car pull in the drive way from the kitchen. Alice huffed she knew that he would be here sooner or latter she was hoping on latter.

"Go talk to him Bells, you know if you truly do like him you have to tell him what happened with your mom. I know it will be hard but he needs to know." Alice murmured.

"Yeah I know Alice but I don't know what will happen after he knows, what happened." I replied.

"You never know until you actually do it, I'll be right here for you Bells if you need me, I'll watch you two and if you look back at me I'll come out with you." she said.

"Thanks Alice your the best." I said. I hugged Alice before I went outside. Edward was sitting on the steps. He was looking out towards the forest. As I sat down next to him he turned to me and smiled.

"So I have been looking back at what we have done together and I can see that you were absolutely correct." he said. I laughed and then grabbed his hand, I had to tell him what happened when I was with mom but I felt it was something he needed to know before we went out. He squeezed my hand and it made me look up at him.

" Edward, I do want to go out with you, but there is something you need to know about me before you get to overjoyed. When I went to spend time with my mom and her new boyfriend James, at first I was really happy to go see her and to meet someone that she liked because I wanted her to be happy. James was really nice at first then after awhile he stated getting touchy and it was really freaking me out. The last week that I was there it just got worse and worse two days before I came home me and James were alone in my mom's apartment. He started kissing me and I told him to stop, but he just kept going soon I was pinned to the couch and he was pulling my cloths off and he had taken off his pants. Then he raped me. I told my mom, she laughed at me and said that I probably liked it that day I packed my stuff and went to the airport and bought a ticket home, but it the only flight home was a day away. I stayed at the airport and just before I boarded I saw my mom and James, she said that she was going to get custody of me and make me live with her. That's why I said no the first time, I thought she was serious." I said. By the time I was done talking I was crying. Edward pulled me to his chest and held me I felt so safe in his arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry I promise you that he will never get that close to you again while I'm around." he murmured. We stood up and he kissed me I felt like there was an electric bolt that had went through me when he did.

"Bella I'm starving do you have anything to eat?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh, it was like he knew that I needed to think of something else.

"Umm… I think we have the ingredients to make pizza, is that good enough for you?" I asked.

"YES! I get your pizza. Emmett is going to be so jealous." he said. We both broke out in a fit of laughter Emmett loved my pizza, he always asked when I was going to make more and now he was going to miss it.

"You have to help make it though I don't want to cook alone tonight." I said.

"That's fine with me." he replied.

We went inside to find Alice bouncing up and down in the kitchen. It was her usual but this time she had an evil grin on her face. That pixy had a plan and I knew that the rest of our friends would be in on it. Evil little pixy had to ruin the plan of me and Edward making pizza together already.

* * *

**Wow long chapter. You have to wait a little longer for the next chapter and Alice's evil little plan to come into play. Muahaha ( always wanted to do that). Please review. The more reviews the faster the chapter comes out.()(^o^)() **


	6. Chapter 6

**ALF Chapter 5**

**This is going to be a good chapter. For all the people who want to know, James DOES NOT live with Bella's mom. (that would just be gross) Bella pressed charges and he left and has been running from the law ever since. She now has Phil and they are getting married, but that wont be in the story so I thought I should clarify for you.**

* * *

_Previously _

_We went inside to find Alice bouncing up and down in the kitchen. It was her usual but this time she had an evil grin on her face. That pixy had a plan and I knew that the rest of our friends would be in on it. Evil little pixy had to ruin the plan of me and Edward making pizza together already._

**BPOV**

Alice had invited everyone else over for supper! I wanted to rip her head off I was going to kick her out so me and Edward could be alone for awhile. I heard the cars pulling into the driveway, it was to late to kick her out and run. I looked out the window and saw Emmett with a huge bag of groceries that looked like the makings of a lot of pizza.

"Evil little pixy." I said.

"Now that's not very nice Bella." Alice said.

2 hours later... (**I don't want to go through Emmett pigging out on pizza**)

We were all sitting in the living room when we heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door, I thought it was just Charlie with his arms full of something like usual. I opened the door and a scram ripped through my throat.

**EPOV**

Bella went to answer the door and the rest of us just stayed in the living room until we heard her scream. We all ran out of the room and to Bella. At the door was a blond man in a leather jacket and faded jeans.

"Oh hell no you did not come here after what you did to her." Rose growled.

"James." Alice said.

"Em grab him now I'm going to kill him where he stands." I said. Bella was now behind me she had moved when we had got into the room. Alice was holding onto Bella.

"What did he do?" Emmett and Jasper said.

"He raped Bella." Rose said. Emmet and Jasper's posture changed immediately the both lunged at James, He went to move but he was to slow and got caught by Emmett. Rose had pulled out her phone and was talking to some one. Jasper and Emmet had James completely immobilized.

"Edward you need to talk to Bella now Charlie is on the way Em And Jazz can hold James." Alice said.

"And if they can't I'm going to take him down a few notches when I hit him." Rose said.

I turned around and picked Bella up off the ground. Her arms wrapped around me she was shaking and and crying, she was also mumbling something. I walked into the living room and set down on the couch with Bella in my lap.

"Sh… it's going to be just fine I'm here he wont hurt you again." I whispered in her ear.

I could hear sirens from Charlie's cruiser getting closer. I hugged Bella close and let her cry. There was really nothing I could do except hold her and keep her safe. She stopped crying suddenly and got up. I followed her towards the front door where everyone was. Emmett was holding James's arms and Jasper was standing in front of him watching him struggle. Alice saw Bella coming and smiled.

"Jazzy move Bella has come for her revenge." Alice said. Jasper stepped to the side and I saw that James was a little beat up. Rose was sitting on the steps rubbing her hand, Alice's had red knuckles. Jasper also had red knuckles. Bella walked right up to him and looked him in the face, she wanted what was hers.

"You hurt me and now I'm going to do the same to you, you pice of garbage that doesn't deserve to be on this earth." she said. She brought her knee up quickly to his crotch and then her fist connected with his nose. He heard a crunch and then saw blood. She broke his nose.

"Go Bells get that revenge girl." Emmett said. Alice cheered and Rose got up and hugged Bella.

"That's my sister, kick his ass." Rose said. Jasper hugged Bella and smiled at her he was very proud. Bella came to me and wrapped her arms around me I held on to her because it was the best thing to do at the moment. I heard Charlie's car pull up. He was in the house within seconds.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok dad, just get James out of here." she whispered. Charlie looked at James and took in what had happened.

"So who broke his nose?" charlie asked.

"Bella!" Emmett said.

"Ok he fell on the steps and hit his face hard enough to break it and he was in a bad condition when he got here right you guys." Alice rephrased.

"Yep." Everyone said together.

"Ok, good job Bells, and I'm glad that all your guys stories line up exactly." Charlie said.

"Alice call your parents I want someone here with you guys while I take James to the station." Charlie said.

Alice nodded and left the room phone already at her ear. Esme loved Bella like her own child there was no way that she wouldn't come. Esme and Carlisle were at the house within five minutes, it was Carlisle's day on call so he came to check on everyone with Esme.

"Bella do you want to talk with me for a while in your room?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and went with Esme. Carlisle took us to the kitchen and looked at our hands to make sure they were ok.

"So what damage am I going to have to repair tomorrow on James and tell me who did it so I know if I need to use morphine in those spots or forget to." Carlisle said.

"Well, Bella did the worst damage she broke his nose, and we just did the rest." Rose said. Esme and Bella came down the steps at that time. Bella's eyes were red and puffy, but she looked like she was better than before. Esme had her hand and they walked over to us. Bella sat in my lap and I hugged her, I would protect Bella even if I didn't make it.

"Bells I know your all sad and stuff but I'm kinda hungry again." Emmett said. The room was filled with laughter at Emmett's comment, he was always hungry and there was no way that a normal person could feed him. Bella went to the fridge and puled out some ice cream and a pie that she had made yesterday.

"Who wants pie and ice cream?" she asked. There wasn't a no in the house everyone loved her pie. It turned out that it was her famous (between us) chocolate berry pie.**(my sister made it and it was really yummy!) **Emmett almost yelled when he saw what kind of pie it was. Bella didn't tell us her recipes but we were all bound and determined to get them. **(my dad's chile recipe and mom's lasagna are being sought after but we wont tell it is our family recipe.) **The pie tasted like heaven it was really rich in flavor but it was well worth it.

Bella looked exhausted and I knew that she wouldn't get any sleep with what happened tonight and I wasn't about to leave her alone with James being in town. I pulled her up the steps and pushed her into her room and threw her pj's at her, she smiled then went to her bathroom. I walked down stairs and told Esme that I was staying with Bella tonight and Alice agreed, she was staying as well. My parents left soon after and we all wen to Bella's room and made beds around hers. Jasper and Rose had gotten their stuff and brought it to Bella's room. Emmett took the end of the bed Jasper took in front of the door, Alice and Rose each took a side of the bed and I laid down with Bella. Soon her breathing slowed and she was asleep I dosed off holding Bella in my arms.

Charlie came home around midnight. He checked in on us when he got home, he smiled when he saw that we hadn't just left Bella here alone. He yawned then headed towards his room. Bella stirred and began to mumble things.

"No Em put down the pie!" she mumbled. I laughed as Emmett looked up at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"No! NO! Save me from the evil shopping pixy." everyone but Alice stifled a laugh.

"Jazzy, Em ate your chocolate." she murmured. Jazz turned toward Emmett and just glared at him, Emmett just smiled at Jazz.

"Edward," she pulled farther toward me and put her face on my chest, "you smell good, kinda like cookies." Emmett covered his mouth to hide his laugh, Jazz just put his face in his pillow and laughed and Rose and Alice just smiled. She had known for the longest time that we liked each other and now we were together and for some reason I smell like cookies.

* * *

Yay it is done. Sorry it was such a long wait i've just been really busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6!

* * *

ALF

* * *

"_Edward," she pulled farther toward me and put her face on my chest, "you smell good, kinda like cookies." Emmett covered his mouth to hide his laugh, Jazz just put his face in his pillow and laughed and Rose and Alice just smiled. She had known for the longest time that we liked each other and now we were together and for some reason I smell like cookies._

* * *

_**I do not own Twilight but I wish I did.**_

**BPOV**

I woke up to find Edward still lying in my bed with me, instead of his normal smell of hot chocolate chip cookies that I love, he smelled like me which was even better. I pulled closer to him and laid my head on his chest. His breathing had changed I woke him up. His hand pulled through my hair, and he pulled me as close as possible.

"Morning my Bella." he murmured. Charlie was gone his snoring wasn't vibrating through the walls. Edward kissed me as he pulled me on top of him.

"I am hungry and I'll bet you are to so lets go make breakfast, but first we have to wake everyone up." I whispered to him.

**EPOV**

There was an evil grin on Bella's face as she slowly pulled out the drawer next to her bed. She pulled out four balloons that had a name on them.

"What's in them?" I asked. She grinned again then pulled out a chart that had ingredients and a plan on it. I smiled she had planned this one for a long time.**(A.N. Inside is jello from the day before, broccoli from two days ago, flour, and water.)** Bella handed me Jazz's and Em's. She held up three fingers then turned towards Alice and Rose. We threw the balloons, and were rewarded with everyone waking up screaming. Alice yelled the most she hated sticky things on her, she was followed by Rose, then Em and finally Jasper. We just ran out of the room and down the steps and into the kitchen. We weren't going to get away very easy. They were all pissed to the max.

**BPOV**

I had no choice I had to use the only weapon they would listen to The Cookbook. I stood in front of Edward and held it up as the bust through the door. They all stopped mid step. They knew what power that book held, all of my grandmothers recipes, and I was willing to deal with them.

"If you stop now you get to pick a recipe out of the book for me to make, you each get a choice." I said. Edward stiffened he knew that would work but would it be enough?

"We get two and you have to cook us supper every Friday until the end of senior year." Jazz said.

"Fine deal." I replied. Alice grabbed the wooden spoon on the table and threw it at me.

"Alice you get shower first." I said. She smiled then ran up the steps to our bathroom. Jazz grabbed a towel from the hanger by the sink and wiped some of the goo off of himself.

"Bells this is so gross, but good job on making the plan for it." Jazz said. Em nodded and then took the towel from him and wiped of some of the nasty crap that had been flung at him.

Jazz took the cookbook first. He headed toward the living room followed by Em. Edward hugged me from behind.

"You know I'll help you cook those rite?" he asked. I nodded Edward was a great cook, Esme had taught him as he grew up. He enjoyed cooking with Bella when she let him which was very rarely.

"Yeah I know." I replied. I leaned back against him, I was getting more and more reliant on him everyday. He hugged me then went to get something from the fridge.

"I should make breakfast, but what to make?" I sighed.

"Bells go sit down I'll make breakfast today." Edward sighed.

**EPOV**

I decided on stuffed french toast. **(A/N. If you want this recipe just tell me i'll PM it to you I tried it when my sister made it and I want more already). **Well Bella had blueberries **(that's what we had)** I guess that's what I'll use. Bella laid her head on the counter where she had sat down on a stool. I knew she needed more sleep but she would yell at me if I told her to go lay down.

"Bella where is your syrup?" I asked. She lifted her hand and pointed at a cabinet across the room. I snickered at how tiered she was. Just then Em came bounding through the door and was smiled at me.

"Bella I picked out what I want. Page 123 and 156." he said. Bella snickered at what he chose.

"So you want s-car- go and mince meat pie?" she said.

"Yep." he replied. I snickered now cause I was pretty sure he had no clue what those were.

"Em do you know what s- car -go is?" she asked.

"No it just sounds fun." he said.

* * *

"It's snail Em." Rose said. A look of horror crossed his face as he found out. He ran back to the living room and took the book from Jazz, who burst out laughing. The world would be gone before Em ate snail.

Ok, it's short I know but I want to get this up. The more reviews I get the longer the chapter. ttfn


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 ALF**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Rocki18, and FaNgTaStIcRoSe also emerald winter blossom thanks a lot for the great reviews.**

**BPOV**

Previously

"_It's snail Em." Rose said. A look of horror crossed his face as he found out. He ran back to the living room and took the book from Jazz, who burst out laughing. The world would be gone before Em ate snail._

I sat in the living room with everyone as they talked my mind wandered towards what had happened the past few days. It was so hard not to think about it. My friends and family had been there the whole time. Edward was always there for when I couldn't handle being alone. They had transferred James and he had got away, but before he left he wrote a note for me. It said that he would be back soon and there would be no escaping him this time. He would take me when I was alone. So far I was never alone Esme and Carlisle had come to stay at the house with us and so had every one else in our small family.

I got up and went to the kitchen mindlessly trying to occupy my mind. I pulled ingredients from the fridge and other places I slowly put together something. I wasn't even aware of when I took something out of the oven and pulled out my creations and I finally put the last touches on the cookies when everyone came into the kitchen.

"Wow Bells those look great." Emmett said before he stuffed one in his mouth. I looked down they were Grams Red Velvet Whoopie Pies.**(A/N. Recipe link on profile)** I only made those when I really needed a spirit boost, Alice and Rose knew what they meant and came and hugged me.

Edward came up behind me and put his head on my shoulders and arms around my waist his head rested on my shoulder, at that point I knew he was going to ask for it and I would give it to him.

"Bella, will you make me something?" his voice was like a child's. Everyone else was holding in their laughter.

"Edward what do you want"

"Will you please, please, please make me some of your homemade chocolate pudding?" I couldn't help it a giggle escaped. Jasper obviously couldn't handle holding it in anymore and laughed. I could feel Edward's glare at him but it was so funny.

"I don't know Edward you know how often I make that and I distinctly remember that I made it last month so that means you have to wait a year for it." There was a smile on my lips as I said this.

"Please." he asked. I was already going to make it and he knew it we were just playing.

"Ok, but you have to get it so Emmett doesn't want any." I laughed. Last time Emmett ate way to much I came back to the kitchen and what was left of the huge mixing bowl that was gone.**(i couldn't help it pic in profile.)**Let's just say that he wasn't a very happy camper for very long afterward.

"Esme looks like we finally get to try the best pudding by Emmett's standards." Carlisle said. Esme just laughed.

"Do you want to any help with that Bella?" Esme said. I shook my head yes then shooed everyone out of the kitchen. A few seconds latter Emmett came in with puppy dog eyes.

"Bella why wont you let me have any?"

"Because last time I left for three minutes and when I came back it was all gone, so I had to make a new batch of it." I said.

"Please, Bella." What was it with these people and their great puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but it means I get to drive your jeep." Horror covered his face, then he thought for a while. Fine but you get to tell Rose. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Rose I win!" I yelled.

"No! Emmett how could you sell your jeep for pudding!" Rose yelled as she ran into the room.

"Pay up Rose." I said.

"Fine. This is so not fair your using cooking against me." Rose said. She handed me her keys. Looks like Rose will be driving the monster for a year.

"Yes! I won. You get to drive the monster and I get to drive your car for a _**Year**_. Plus You have to dye your hair really bright lime green! And go shopping with Alice and I get to pick your outfit for Monday."

Again everyone was in the room, Alice was jumping up and down she had been on my side. Emmett was in shock, Edward was holding his sides because he was silently laughing, Jazz was leaning against the wall laughing, Esme and Carlisle weren't surprised because they knew Emmett but they had asked before for pictures when it was done.

Rose turned on Emmett he tried to hide behind Jazz but Jazz just moved out of Rose's way Emmett was now in the corner.

"Emmett I'm not going to go this alone you are going through this with me. Give Jazz your keys."

"Rose no you made the bet."

"Fine, Alice get the keys."

"Oh that's so not fair." Alice just walked up to him and stared.

"You won't get them Alice." he said. Her face changed and then her Evil smile came out.

"Bella you remember that blanket that you use to love of your grandma's? I know what happened to it..." she was cut off by Emmett's keys in her face. She smiled then took the keys and handed them to Jazz.

By this time the pudding was done and Esme and I had put it into bowls. They were all taken when their attention came around. Everyone agreed that I should make this more often but I didn't think so.

Sorry it took so long to update I just had a little problem with finding an Idea.

Try to update soon hopefully a couple of good chapters soon cause I have winter break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 ALF**

**hi, I got really busy this christmas so I'm going to write a long chapter hopefully.**

**I know a little happened in the last chapter but I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was asleep on the couch finally. Her head was in Alice's lap, who had her head on Rose's lap who in turn had her head of the arm rest of the chair. They had fallen asleep about an hour ago, most of the people in the house had. They were all really tired. Charlie was in his recliner, Esme and Carlisle were on the love seat, and Em and Jazz were asleep on the floor. I was across the room from Bella sitting against the wall. I was getting sleepy but I would be ok for a little while longer.

**3 hours latter... **

I fell asleep, well that's not surprising. I had woke because I heard a sound in the kitchen. I looked around the room, everyone but Bella was still asleep. I got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the island in her kitchen. She was humming a tune while she cooked. She was making Carlisle's favorite meal mushroom ravioli. I laid my head down on the surface of the island. Bella turned around and she dropped something on the floor when she saw me, it kinda sounded like a wooden spoon. I raised my head to look at her. She had a look like Alice did when she was a little angry... wow they spend way too much time together.

"Edward I'm going to tie a bell to you so you cant sneak up in me, seriously it's annoying." she said. I laughed, like she would. She smirked then left the room, I just don't get girls, they get so annoyed when they get snuck up on. Bella came back through the door with Alice and Rose trailing sleepily after. I looked at Bella's hand, there was a chain with a bell on it. Wow she was serious about it.

"Put it on." she said as she held it out to me. I shook my head no. Then she smiled an Emmett grin... oh no this is going to be bad.

"Put it on and I'll make you magic cookie bars." she said. **(those are awesome) **

"Cheater." I replied as I put the bell on. Alice and Rose laughed. Bella opened the oven and pulled out the cookie bars. That is so cheating, she already made them. Oh well, I at least got the bars. Bella got back to work on dinner and Alice and Rose left the room.

Soon they came back dragging Emmett and Jasper they also had a bell around their necks as well, they all looked like they were really tired, we had all been really worried about what would happen to Bella and where James was. Jazz sat down on one of the chairs at the table and laid his head on the table. Alice sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Emmett had laid down on the floor and Rose was using him as a pillow. I took my phone out and looked at the time 11:30 p.m. Wow we had been up most of the day and now we were all exhausted we all just wanted James to be in jail and to be able to sleep normally.

I looked back at Bella she was putting the finishing touches on the pasta, it smelled awesome. She turned to me and she yawned she was the most tired of us all, she was constantly having nightmares about James coming back.

"You want to go get the parents while I wake everyone in here again?" she asked. I shook my head yes and got off the stool I had been using, and walked to the living room. I poked Charlie sightly and he just about made me run away when he jumped up asking questions, I just pointed to the kitchen and he shuffled in the general direction of it. Then I woke Esme and Carlisle up and went to the kitchen them slowly following behind me. I wasn't ready for what I saw in the Kitchen when I arrived. Charlie was standing just inside the door and was staring at everyone.

Emmett had his head on the table next to his plate, Alice was still on Jazz, Jazz was slowly eating while he was still half asleep and Rose was eating a little better than Jazz but not much. The shocker was Bella she was standing at the counter bent at the waist her upper body on the counter and she was asleep. Carlisle just took a plate and sat down at the table this wasn't weird for him to see, Esme shook Bella awake come to find out she was laying on the spoon she had used to cook with. Charlie just shook it off and grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. Esme finally was sitting at the table eating after handing Bella a towel to wipe off with. I grabbed my plate and Bella's and sat at the table. Bella sat next to me and laid he head on my shoulder.

There was not much we wanted to do at this point other than sleep, school started in a few hours and that meant Alice would need to pick Bella's outfit and we would all be dead on our feet at school. Bella ate what she could then went to lay down. I finished my plate and put it by the sink to be washed and went to find Bella. I found her half way to the living room, asleep on the floor. I picked her up and took her to her room and laid her on her bed then I passed out next to her. At around seven the evil alarm clock went off and Bella began whacking at it to shut it up. I was glad to be on the opposite side of it. Then Bella turned and snuggled up to me again.

"Bella, honey you still have to get up." I said.

"No, I don't wanna. It's to early." She moaned. I laughed and rolled out of bed and went to the bath room and took a really quick shower and then changed. I then went to Bella's room and pulled her from her bed and pushed her into the bathroom she groaned and I heard the shower turn on. I decided to go down stair and see how everyone was. Surprisingly they were all awake and ready for school, and work for the parents.

Esme had breakfast made, and there was plenty to go around. Alice was holding a coffee mug to her lips and a hand in Emmett's face to hold him off, it must be the last cup. I laughed Alice would defiantly win. Bella came down in a blue t-shit and a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of gold flats. She laughed at the scene that was enfolding in front of her. They were going to dye Rose's hair tonight after school after they got the dye, Esme was in charge of taking the pictures as they went.

We ate then headed for school in two cars. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I in my volvo and then Rose and Emmett in Bella's truck.

Next chapy to be the day at school. Something is defiantly going to happen. Sorry it took so long to update I just haven't had the time lately. ()(*0*)().


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**ALF**

**disclaimer--- ON My Page**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pulled into the school parking lot with ease. Bella was in a bad mood she got very little sleep last night, well the last few nights. She grumbled as she got out of my car. I suppressed a chuckle I would get hit if I laughed at her for now. Then I knew it was going to happen Bella would break on Tanya, Jessica or Lauren and it wouldn't be pretty.

Bella leaned against me as we walked up to the school, luckily we had all of our classes together this semester. **(last semester of the year!!!)** Then I saw Tanya. I also saw Jasper pull into the parking lot with everyone else in his car. Yay they were here to see the show.

"God Bella how do you make yourself look even worse than normal which is like hell." Tanya said.

"Tanya if you don't shut it now I'm going to go pissed off Bella on you and you don't want that even ask Emmett." she replied. By this time The rest of the gang was with us and when she said angry Bella Emmett hid behind Rose and Jasper hid behind Alice.

"Oh what ever Bella you can't touch me, you are too much of a goodie goodie to do anything. " Tanya said. That did it Bella dropped her bag and stepped towards Tanya. Even at how tired she was she was really pissed. It happened really fast. First she hit her in the stomach and then kneed her in the face and we heard a crunch.

"I'm going to the office." Bella said. She reached down for her bag and then headed for the office. Tanya was on the ground still screaming. Alice started after Bella and so did the rest of us. When we got there Bella was laying on the conference table, it looked so comforting we all joined her then the principal came in. Bella I need to talk with you. But she was out cold.

"Sorry sir she is asleep and if you wake her you will have to deal with Alice." I said sleepily. The principal stiffened. He had dealt with Alice's pout more than once and lost.

"Why did she hit Tanya Edward?" He asked.

"You watch the news right?" I asked.

"Yes and lately there was a prison break." He replied.

"That man is after Bella and she hasn't slept the best the last few days and she gave Tanya a warning to quit talking." I stated.

"Ah, very well then I'll give you all ISS **(in my school that's what we call in school suspension)**, and you can just stay here for the day." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said. I heard him leave and I wrapped my arms around Bella and closed my eyes. I woke to the yelling of Mrs. Cope and what sounded like James. He wouldn't be stupid enough to come to the school would he? I kicked Emmett in the shoulder to get him aware.

"I know I woke up a few minutes ago, everyone but Bells is awake. We are all ready if it is him." Emmett said.

"LET ME SEE BELLA SWAN! SHE IS MY COUSIN!" he yelled.

"Miss Swan didn't come to school today sir please call her guardian to see her." Mrs. Cope said.

"I CALLED CHARLIE SWAN I WANT TO SEE BELLA!" he replied. Bella jerked awake.

"Shh... Bella don't talk he doesn't know where we are." I whispered to her. She nodded at me. Then held me tighter. The principal walked in from his office and had is leave through a door that lead out in his office.

"Go home, call your parents the police are already here and at the front of the building and just around the corner please be careful kids." he said.

"Thanks we really appreciate this." I replied.

" I'll carrie Bells she will fall and hinder our escape." Emmett said. I pushed Bella onto Emmett's back and we all headed for our cars. Charlie was waiting by them. He took hold of Bella and hugged her.

"Bella honey calm down it will be fine he won't get away this time. Go to the Cullen's and I'll meet you there after we get James and he is taken care of." He said. Bella was shaking against him.

"Charlie I will not let her get hurt." I said as I pulled her in to my car.

"None of us will Charlie." Emmett said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**(If you are a Charlie fan look away now I'll tell you when to look)**

**Charlie POV**

I walked into the building with my gun drawn I saw Mrs. Cope turn away from us and sit dow below the desk. Then James turned to us.

"James lay on the ground and put your hands on your head." I said.

"I just want to see your daughter." he said.

"On the ground James, now." I said a again.

"Let me see her Charlie. I love her and she loves me." He said.

"James on the ground or I use force." I said.

"Force Charlie really you'll kill your daughter's lover?" he asked as he pulled his hand from behind him in a quick motion and fired a shot from the gun. I felt a sharp pain and I squeezed the trigger of my gun hitting James between the eyes.

"Charlie! Oh God Charlie." said another one of the officers as I fell to the ground. I had been hit in the lungs. I wasn't going to make it but I wasn't going alone, I was going to take James with me.

"Tell Bella I love her and her mom with all I have." I gasped.

**Ok Charlie fans you can look. As long as you DON'T read the last sentence!!**

**BPOV**

I woke to a start. I could feel it and I screamed. Everyone ran into the room.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice said.

"Charlie... he... he... he's dead I can feel it." I said. Everyone gasped. Edward moved towards me but I didn't want anyone right now.

"Please can you just let me be alone I have to call my mom." I said. They all left the room but they weren't very far off. I called Mom and I heard the phone ring.

"Bella what happened I feel something is wrong." Mom stated.

"Mom it's Charlie, he got killed." I said.

"Bella me and Phil are on the way. Stay where you are." she said I could hear Phil talking on the other end of the line. Then the line went dead.

"Edward, I need you." I said. He immediately opened the door and walked in. I wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed on his shoulder. He just sat there and rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth.

"Bella the rest of the Forks Police Department is here they want to talk to you." Alice said from the door. Her voice cracked she was crying just like me. Edward picked me up off the bed and carried me down the steps. Alice was slowly following behind. We got to the living room where everyone was. Esme was crying on Carlisle's shoulder and Rose was in Emmett's arms.

"Bella I'm sorry but Charlie he was shot on the job today... but he took James the man who killed him." the office said.

"I know I felt him leave me." I whispered.

"He wanted me to tell you and your mother that he loved you with all he had." he said.

"I know, he may not have said it but it showed." I replied.

"Well we have to take care of Charlie and James so we'll be in touch." he said. The room cleared of officers and I realized that I had to make a call.

"Edward do you have the Black's number?" I asked as he sat us down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'll get it. They can come over if you want Bella." he said then got up and left. He was back quickly with the number.

"Thanks, Edward." I said.

"No problem Bella." he replied. I pulled out my cell and dialed the number.

"Hello." Billy said.

"Hello Billy." I said.

"Bella are you ok you sound awful." he said.

"Billy I need to talk to you and Jake, right now I need you to come to the Cullen's. Don't turn the T.V. On just come can you do that?" I asked.

"Bella what happened?" he asked.

"Billy can you come?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella we are on the way." he said.

"Thanks Billy and no radio on the way ok." I said.

"Ok Bella we'll see you soon." He replied.

**15 minutes later...**

Billy and Jake came into the house without a second glance.

"Bella the school has the whole FPD there what happened?" Billy asked.

"Billy Jake I need to tell you before you find out any other way." I said.

"Bells what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Today Charlie was shot at the school and ..." I said.

"Oh God Bella I'm so sorry what hospital is he at." Billy said.

"Billy, Jake he isn't at a hospital he didn't make it." I said.

**OK this is the saddest chapter so far but it isn't quite over, I'm going to warn you now the next chapter is just as sad and I think there will only be a few more chapters then maybe a sequel if I get the reviews I really want and love I'm also sorry for the long period of time it took me to update but I've been having the nasty writers block on all my stories so here is the chapter and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think like or not. TTFN. **


	11. Chapter 11

ALF CH 10

* * *

**Ok this is going to be a very controversial chapter because a few things will happen but it will all be fixed next chapter. I PROMISE it won't end with this chapter at all. Anger is accepted but please be nice.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch when my phone rang. It was Mom's number.

"Hay mom are you at the airport?" I asked.

"This isn't your mother but she is here and she will be safe if you leave the house right now and not go back ever." the voice said.

"Ok I'll leave now." I said and hung up. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note.

_Everyone I'm sorry but I can't handle living here anymore I'm going to live with my Mom, Please don't follow it will be too hard to withstand you will just bring back the memories._

_Sincerely Bella._

I then wrote a note to Alice and Edward.

_Alice you are the one I trust the most with everything please understand I will always love you guys and always think of you as family. I am leaving because I have to not because I want to. They have mom and Phil, please say nothing to anyone I will take care of it by leaving. Please give the letter I have put in here to Edward in ten years and after he reads it tell him why I left. I love you Alice like a sister. Please keep this quiet._

_Love Bella._

_Edward,_

_You are my one and only love. I will always have feelings for you I hope you find someone and become happy. My heart is always yours._

_Bella._

I packed my things and placed Alice's letter on her bed. Then I left Forks for the last time.

**EPOV**

I walked into the house to find Bella nowhere then I found the note on the table. She was gone the love of my life was gone. I fell to the floor and started to cry. Everyone gathered around me then they saw the note Alice ran from the room and Emmett fell apart. Esme just stood there with tears in her eyes.

**APOV**

I ran to my room after they read the note I couldn't believe it. Bella just up and left us all. Then I saw the note on my bed I ripped it open and scanned the page. Oh God she left to save her family. I had to hide it but where then I knew where the place no one would dare to touch. In my diary. I would protect Bella with all I could.

Ok I know it is short but it needed to be and I'm putting up the next chapter within the next few hours IF I have time. The next chapter will be in ten years though so be warned things will be a little different.


	12. Chapter 12

ALF ch 11

Ok a little explaining for last chapter In each hose they all have a room they all feel like they are family. Edward hasn't read the note yet. Also I will lead up to ten years but Edward will be a very depressed little boy. :(. I own this story line and nothing else but Krissy is mine.

* * *

**APOV 2 years latter...**

My phone rang and it was a restricted number, well at least someone wanted to talk to me.

"Hello." I said.

"Alice?" She asked.

"OMG it's you." I whisper yelled and left the very full living room of silent people. I walked into my room and locked the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

"No I need you Jazz and Rose now." She whispered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in New York Phil and René are missing and I have to take care of Krissy. Please I need you but don't tell him yet." she said

"We'll be there in a few hours and I'll call when we land." I said.

"Thanks Alice Bye." she said.

"Bye Bells see you soon." I whispered. Then I hung up the phone. Then called for tickets there was a plane leaving in 2 and a half hours just enough time.

"JASPER AND ROSELIE HALE GET YOUR BUTTS TO MY ROOM PRONTO!" I yelled.

I heard foot steppes coming near andthen the door opened.

"What Alice?" They asked.

"Pack your stuff we are going to New York and if anyone asks we are going shopping for something I'll tell you the real reason on the way and this is an emergency now go it will only be us so go." I said.

The left and within ten minutes they were ready, we all filed down the steppes and I was the first to be seen.

"Where you going Alice, Jasper and Rose?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and pointed to the door and he followed. We got outside and I told them.

"We are going to see Bella you are to tell no one where we are just say we went shopping for awhile ok." I said. He sighed and then pulled out two credit cards, one with my name then one with Bella's.

"Give this to her tell her it has no limit ok? I also want a letter from her when you come back explaining all of this ok." he said.

"She left because they had her mom and Phil and she will call you bye ." I said then ran to the car where Jasper and Rose were waiting.

Jasper drove out of the drive way and went down the highway at a speed that scared me the one who always speeds. Jasper usually never speeds ever. We got to the airport in ten minutes a record. We got our tickets and ran through security. We barely made our flight and then I called Bella.

"Alice are you on your way?" she asked.

"Yes and Jasper really wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to him?" I asked. Jasper was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes I really do." she murmured. I handed him the phone.

**JPOV**

"Bella is it really you?" I asked.

"Jazz." she sobbed.

"Oh god Bella. What happened?" I asked.

"Someone took Mom and Phil. Now they are gone and they had a kid who I said I would watch but they have been gone for a week and they were only suppose to be gone for an hour." she sobbed.

"Bella we are almost there I promise we will help." I said.

"I'm sorry I left." she whispered.

"I know but you left for the right reason go to the airport we are almost there and Bells we can't wait to see you." I said. I hung up and updated everyone they all sighed at the situation.

**20 min latter...**

I saw bella with a car carrier for a child. I just ran towards her but Alice got there first and had wrapped her in a hug. Rose and I followed her in the same way it felt like the old days.

"Bella how have and where have you been?" I asked.

"Well I've been ok and I'm going to NYU and I came here after I went to Arizona." she said.

**BPOV**

Jasper, Alice and Rose all were standing in front of me. Then I heard Krissy whimper, she was awake. I moved the blanket and smiled down at her she giggled and looked up at me. I should show her to everyone.

"You guys want to meet Krissy?" I asked. They all nodded and I set her carrier down and took her out she was getting big now.

"Krissy this is aunty Alice your brother and sister Jasper and Rose." I said. She giggled and reached for Jasper.

"Aww... she wants her brother." I said. Jasper took her and hugged her we had all wanted to have a little sister that we could raise together.

"Jazzy give her here." Alice said.

"No, I want to hold my baby sister." Jasper replied. Krissy laughed then I knew she would comment, she was a fast learner.

"Angry aunty pixy." Krissy laughed. (she is like 1 ½)

Rose and Jasper's eyes widened and they burst out laughing. Alice just smiled, then looked at me.

"We should get to my apartment so we can all talk and I can make Krissy lunch." I said.

"Yay." Krissy said.

**(Jump in time Edward will come now.) **

**EPOV 8 years later... **

Alice, Jasper and Rose were all out shopping and I needed was someone to talk to. I walked into Alice's room and saw her diary on her bed _I'd better move it before Emmett sees it._ I picked it up and something fell out it had my name on it and it was dated for today. Interesting.

I sat down on the bed and opened it. It was Bella's writing. I scanned the lines and looked up they had all come home from their trip.

"Edward I can explain it I promise." Alice said. She closed and locked the door. She grabbed her diary and pulled out another letter.

"Bella gave these to me before she left, she wanted to wait for a while to tell you." she sighed.

"Where is she Alice?" I asked.

"New York." She said.

"Read the other letter and you will understand why she left." She said. I read it she was protecting all of us and her family when she left.

"All those shopping trips to New York were to see her weren't they?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She wants to see you really bad and I told her that I would give her letter to you when I got home." she said.

"Will you give me her address?" I asked.

"How about I call her and give you her address as well." she said. I nodded and she pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Bella I gave him the letter and he wants to talk to you." she said. She smiled and then looked at me.

"She is coming for a visit." she said.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow and she wants to stay, for good if you want her to." she said.

"Of corse I do I just need to see her." I said.

"She has to go she has to board the plane with Krissy..." she said then looked at me.

"Who is Krissy?" I asked.

"Her little sister that she has to take care of." Alice said.

**Next Day Around Noon...**

I saw her come out of the tunnel and I stood up and walked towards her. She was holding a little girl that had her hair color. She saw me and stopped, did she think that I was still angry with her after I found out what happened? I hugged her when I got to her.

"Bella, I'm not mad. I just want to talk really bad." I said in her ear. She pulled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

" I missed you so much Edward. It was so hard leaving you." she murmured. He body was shaking slightly and I knew she was crying. Alice came and got Krissy and walked towards the exit. I pulled Bella with me. It was like I was alive again she was back. The whole time she was gone I felt like a shell while she was gone.

We got to my Volvo and Alice was already in the back with Krissy, we had stopped to get their luggage and I put it in the back.

Bella got in the front and I grabbed her hand. I quickly drove to the house, I had decided to go to WSU.

I pulled in the drive way and Carlisle came out with Esme.

"Bella sweetie it is so nice to see you." he said. Esme just hugged her tight.

"Don't you ever leave us like that again." she said.

"Is Em here?" she asked. There was a sly smile on her lips.

"No but it is his weekend off so he should be coming home why?" I asked.

"Who wants to pull a prank on good old Emmett?" she asked. Everyone smiled. She was back for real and she wanted revenge on Emmett's stupid pranks.

"I am in." we all said. We were to act like there was nothing new and just sit on the couch, then I would come down and say hi and walk into the kitchen and gab a snack and then sit by Edward. We wanted to see how long it would tale him to figure out that I was really there. But first I needed a nap. I grabbed Edward and drug him up the steps and into his room.

"Edward...*yawn* … I need a nap, and You are going to stay here with me while I do so lay down." I sleepily ordered. He chuckled and pulled me down on the bed with him. I snuggled into his arms and he started to hum my lullaby. We were woke by and evil pixy and a monster of a little girl.

"Em just got back so Edward you need to come down stairs with me." Alice said. He groaned and hit her with his pillow.

"Go away Alice." He said.

"Get up or I'll send him up to steam roll you both." she threatened. We both got up, that was a painful thing togo through. Alice and Krissy both left the room.

"See you soon my sweet." He whispered. Then his lips met mine and the shock that went through me made me pull him closer and him to kiss deeper. We came apart for air.

"See you down stairs Edward." I said. He smiled and walked out. I grabbed his brush and tamed my crazy hair. I waited about ten minutes before I went downstairs Jasper and Emmett were playing what looked like Gears Of War. **(Awesome Game... I really go so many ways with things. That's what you get for growing up with your Dad and your brothers friends.:])** Everyone smiled as the plan went into affect.

"Hay Emmett." I said as I went towards the kitchen.

"Hay Bella." Emmett replied, he was focused on trying to kill Jasper. I had grabbed a bag of chips and sat next to Emmett on the floor.

"Chips Em?" I asked. It would dawn on him after he took the food.

"Yes please." he said. He paused the game and turned to take some chips, he was looking right at me. His hand was halfway down the bag when he realized that I was really here.

"Bella?!" He asked.

"God Em you are so slooow!" I exclaimed. I was crushed into one of his hugs.

"Don't ever leave like that again, you tore the family apart when you left because they had lost one of their own." He whispered in my ear. Then he released me.

"Em I know this is a little off topic but you want to meet Krissy?" I asked.

"Who is Krissy?" he asked. Just then Krissy ran into the room and jumped on my lap.

"Uncle Emmy!" she exclaimed and launched herself at him.

"Uh Bella she looks exactly like you." he said as Krissy hugged him.

"That's because she is my sister Em." I said.

"Oh cool, so um..." Emmett said.

"She is just like you though. She loves pulling pranks and scaring people." I said.

"Yay I have an apprentice." Emmett said.

**I am finally done. YAY!!! Ok anyway I am disappointed one review for chapter 10. I really appreciate the reviews. I hope to get bunches for this chapter, well more than one. PLEASE REVIEW. Bye. Oh and I have no clue when the next chapter will go up I really don't have time next week. But I am going to try. **


	13. Chapter 13

**ALF ch 12**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella help Krissy is acting weird." Emmett yelled. _Great what now._ It had been over three months since I came back and everything was going great. There was still no sign of my parents though. I walked into the kitchen to find Krissy sitting in the corner with an evil grin on her face._ Oh God no, who gave her sugar._

"Who gave her sugar?" I asked.

"Emmett." Alice said.

"Bella what's wrong with her?" Edward asked.

"Well one she is banned from eating sugar when she is with me and two Emmett this is your fault you have to deal with it." I said.

"Bella how bad?" Rose asked.

"Ten times worse than when Alice is shopping plus her on a sugar rush." I said. I was slowly backing out of the room. Emmett had a look of pure terror on his face and everyone but him was following me. Once all but Emmett was out of the kitchen I ran towards the door and down the driveway. When I turned around everyone was behind me but Esme and Carlisle were walking down the drive way.

"Bella why did you take off like that?" Alice asked.

"Well when she was two I gave her like ten pixy sticks and her face was half as scary as it was now but let me just say that Esme you get to redecorate your house like you wanted." I said as I stared at the house.

"What do you mean Bella?" Rose asked. Just then I heard a bang and a scream from Emmet from the house. Everyone looked at the house then to me with a questioning stare.

"Well looks like we have hmm... three days to waste before she is all sugared out. Oh and no one goes in until I say so." I said. They all just nodded as more bangs came from the house.

**3 days later (Shopping, talking and much more torture later)**

I walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open I could see the chaos all around the house. Then I saw Emmett laying on the floor unconscious and Krissy laying on top of him.

"Wow, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well from the looks of it Krissy ran through the house throwing what looks like oregano mixed with flour sugar and vinegar at the walls. Then she started throwing things at the walls when she ran out of that, finally she started using all the makeup in the house to make Emmett 'pretty' then she smeared it on the walls." I said. They all looked at me in awe.

"How did you know?" Alice asked.

"Well one I can smell her concoction two room obviously destroyed and finally Em's wearing make up." I stated. They all nodded and then I started cleaning. About three hours later we had most of the house done but we were taking a break in the kitchen.

"I didn't think she could do so much damage ever." Edward said as he laid his head on the table.

"We will never feed her sugar again this is just torture." Rose groaned.

"I'm so tired I don't want to shop." Alice groaned. **(I know shocker huh.)**

"Just think this isn't the worst it has been." I said. They all shook at the thought. Just then Emmett walked in and sighed.

"God that kid never stops." he said then laid his head on the table when he sat down.

"Uncle Em I want more sugar please." Krissy asked as she came into the room.

"NO!" we all shouted at the same time. Krissy's eyes began to water. I sighed then picked her up.

"You know that you aren't suppose to have sugar but you seem to get it every time we go some where that others don't know. How about I make uncle Em order us some pizza for the night." I asked her.

"Yay pizza I want pepperonis and lots of cheese." she squealed. She and I both loved that pizza.

"Bella I can't move you order." Em said.

"You will order or else I will lock you in a room with Alice, Krissy and myself on a sugar high, and I am mean when I'm on one so order." I threatened.

"I remember when you were on one, hay you had a lot of sugar when we were in the mall that day you kicked Em..." Alice said, "you would really give me sugar! No one here gives it to me they are all really mean because they hide it so I can't eat it plane which is yummy."

* * *

Yay done.


	14. Random Poem

To see me as I am,

You only see the surface,

Deep inside there is someone different,

I can see the way you want,

It leads away from who I am,

I do not lead unless needed,

I do not follow,

I am my self,

Now see me here,

For this is me,

Can you see,

The way I see,

That you shadow me,

I wish to see,

That brilliant light,

That is just around the next corner.

You shield me so,

I can not know,

What to expect,

What to see.

I want to know

How you can

Push me so?

You wish for me

To be like you

I wish that you could see

That the more you push

The more you try

The farther away

You drive me.

I wish that you would listen

To what I say

Because it is what I want

Yet again and again

You tune me out

So the longer I stay

The worse it may be

Because I am not you

I AM ME!

**I was in class and this came to me tell me if you like it. Neava.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALF CH 13 The Hyper 3**

**Due to the lack of votes I will only be writing a few (2-4) more chapters on this story. **

**BPOV**

"They don't give you sugar Alice? What color do you want?" I asked

"OOO... Orange!" Alice said.

"Bella I want Purple." Rose said.

"Green." Jasper called.

"Red." Esme called.

"And I call blue." I said.

"That leaves us nothing." Emmett said.

"No that leaves pure cane sugar, but I won't share that one, because it is Krissy's favorite,so that means you need to go bye, bye." I said.

**EmPOV**

What she wouldn't share with me how dare she. Bella bent down to her humungous purse and pulled out six gallon zip lock bags that were completely full of sugar. My god why did she need that much sugar.

"Bella why so much sugar" I asked.

"Bella give me my pixy stick sugar that you get right from the distributer." Rose said. Bella started passing out the bags. When she went to pass the bag of sugar to Krissy I snatched it no more sugar for her. Krissy's eyes glazed over and she looked up at me she had the same look as Bella when she was angry.

"Krissy now I know that you like sugar but you just got over a sugar rush and None of us can handle another one." I said.

"Em I would give her the sugar, she is worse than Alice, Rose and me put together when we are pissed so I would give her the bag before she attacks." Bella said.

"Uncle Emmy **I WANT MY SUGAR**!" Krissy screamed. Bella took a few steps back and tried to hid behind Rose Who was hiding behind Alice who was behind a very scared Jasper.

"Em give her the sugar. Last time someone took her sugar it ended really badly."

"Em last time we saw her it happened. Bella didn't warn us and I gave her some Pixie sticks and she... She tore apart a museum, luckily I got her out before they found out and got in trouble." Jasper said.

"That was Krissy?" Bella asked.

"Uhh... Yeah." Jasper said. Krissy smiled and grabbed the bag from me then ran behind Bella.

"Krissy honey please give me the bag." I asked. Bella laughed.

"She has a quarter of it gone Em you have no chance between her and the pixie in the corner." She said. I turned to see Alice bent over a half empty bag of sugar... OH God What now.

"Ummm... Carlisle you said that there was an opening in uhhh... To Seattle?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded and then headed for the door.

**Okay so there is the chapte I know it is short but I want to do the sugar high in the next chapter.**


End file.
